It Started Out as a Feeling
by dancegirl628
Summary: Andie is pulled from her life at Brown University into Narnia. In typical Narnian fashion adventure ensues, but will romance evolve for Andie and the High King? Peter x OC


"_It started out as a feeling, which than grew into a hope"_

_Regina Spektor, The Call_

Andie glanced down again at her attire, she felt uncomfortable, exposed, and completely ridiculous. It was her first Halloween at Brown University and she was dressed as a school girl; she felt disgusted with herself. She had told herself that she would change. She wouldn't fall back into being that person whom she hated. But somehow she again had managed to fall into the wrong crowd. She was at an Ivy League Institution for gods sake and she still couldn't manage to find the friends that she wanted, friends that cared about important things like the world and their education, instead of just nabbing the guy.

"Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?" Andie turned to see a guy dressed as a pilot look her up and down and then lick his lips. She shuddered.

"There is no buying drinks, it's a party, the drinks are free" she said while rolling her eyes and then trying to walk away. He stopped her grabbing her arms and pinning them against the wall.

"Come on, you must know what a girl who dresses like that is expected to do," he practically sneered while moving even closer to her. Their bodies were now pressed against one another. She could barely breathe. He began to move his mouth towards hers.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to break free, but he didn't stop, no one could hear her over the loud party music. He continued to move closer, his lips were only inches away from hers. She stopped struggling accepting the inevitable. _Please_ she thought _somebody save me_.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pull on her navel, she opened her eyes seeing that she was no longer at the frat party, but instead appeared to be in some ancient bedroom of sorts. The walls were made of stone, and there was a fire burning in the corner. She saw a door at the far end of the room and began to move towards it. Opening it she found she was in a hallway.

"Tell my brothers and sisters I'll be back momentarily, I just need to grab some plans from my room" She heard from around the corner. She was paralyzed as the footsteps came closer, having no where to hide she just stood in the doorway. Finally a figure arose from the shadows. It was a man, he looked about her age had blonde hair and was wearing strange clothes. _While at least I know its still Halloween_ she thought. He finally looked up and noticed her, she saw his mouth drop. He stood staring at her for quite some time before she felt that she needed to break the silence.

"Hello" Andie said while waving. He seemed to wake up, placing his hand on what appeared to be a sword; he stepped closer.

"My Lady, may I ask what you are doing in my private chambers dressed like that?" he said while motioning to her costume with his arm that wasn't on his sword. Andie was thrown, this guy really had the whole King act down, she rolled her eyes thinking _some people just take Halloween too seriously_.

"I'm sorry I didn't know this room was your private chamber" she said sarcastically while putting air quotes around the last two words. "I'll just be going now." And with that she attempted to make her escape. Unfortunately the only place for her to go if she wasn't to go back into his room was to make her away around him down the hall. He seemed to have other plans, drawing his sword out of its hilt, he blocked her saying,

"What is your business in Narnia?" _was this dude serious?_ Andie had just about had enough of weird creepy guys, this guy had taken his Halloween costume to a whole new level.

"Look I can tell you're really into Halloween, but I'm going to have to ask you to put down your sword and allow me to get by, otherwise I'm going to have to call campus police." She felt into her back pocket where she knew she had left her cell phone, but it wasn't there. He looked confused

"Halloween? Campus Police? Whatever are you talking about? And what gives you the right to order around the High King of Narnia?" Andie threw her arms up into the air while letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I get it, you want to stay in theme with your costume, but I really need to get by, I'm sorry I was in your room, I don't know how I got there I just seemed to fall in. It's been nice talking to you." She again tried to get by but he did not put down his sword. A look of comprehension finally spread across his face.

"I see, you say you fell into my room?" Andie nodded. "May I ask my Lady where you are from?" he said while lowering his sword back into its hilt.

"I'm a student at Brown." Andie said, glad that this guy was finally putting away the sword. It may have just been a prop but it actually looked like it could hurt someone.

"Brown, my lady, the color?" He said while looking at her like she was crazy.

"No Brown the school, you'd think since you're in Providence you would know what Brown was."

"I'm sorry my lady but I must trouble you with the information that you are no longer in this Providence as you call it, you are now in Narnia."

"Narnia?" Andie said, was this guy on drugs, she'd never heard of Narnia, and didn't mean to sound arrogant or anything but she went to one of the best school in the country, she was pretty smart.

"Yes Narnia, it's another world that is different from the world of America, there are very few passages between the two worlds, you are very lucky my lady to have found one" He was beginning to smile now, looking at her like she should be smiling too.

"What the heck are you on?" Andie said with a shocked expression on her face.

"What am I on?" He said with a confused face.

"Yes all this business about different worlds, I think someone slipped something into your drink when you weren't looking."

"Slipped something into my drink, my lady, you are mistaken, you most certainly are in Narnia." With this he grabbed her hand and dragged over to the window across the way. Looking out Andie saw the ocean and the rest of what appeared to be a castle. She was in a castle and last time she checked there wasn't an ocean right on the side of Brown's campus.

"Okay I believe you" Andie said pulling her hand out of his grip. She hated being wrong more than anything in the world. She prided herself on her intelligence. "Who are you anyways?" Andie said in an annoyed tone.

"I, My Lady, am High King Peter, one of the four monarchs of Narnia" he said while bowing. "And pray what is your name?"

"Andie Tyler" She said mirroring his actions by curtseying.

"Welcome to Narnia," He said smiling again, she decided that she liked his smile, yes she liked it _very much_.


End file.
